Through Sapphire Eyes
by LDN-Soldier
Summary: Meet Sapphire a new student at Hogwarts who joins in Harry's fifth year and helps him through his journeys through the DA and the Ministry while falling in love with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1  Destiny Knocks

**Chapter One – Destiny Knocks**

Sapphire Jasmine Jacobs was curled up in bed. She was only half asleep when she heard a soft knocking on her front door. She slipped silently from her bed and picked up her short, thin, pink silk robe and tied it around her naked body.

She picked her wand up from her bedside table and silently made her way downstairs. When she got to her front door she opened it a little, her wand gripped tightly.

"Good evening Miss Jacobs, I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour."

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"There is something I must discuss with you Miss Jacobs. May I come in?"

"Yes of course Professor," Sapphire replied and opened the door wider.

She went into the living room with Dumbledore following. She sat in one of the big comfortable armchairs and crossed her legs. Dumbledore sat opposite and smiled as Sapphire pointed her wand at the fireplace making flames erupt in the grate, ignoring the blatant use of underage magic.

Sapphire sat there confidently even though much of her body was on show, one thing she was not was shy. She knew she had a sexy body and loved to show it off.

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"I don't know if you've heard or not, but Lord Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore replied.

Unlike many in the magical world Sapphire did not flinch at the name. "I've heard that the Ministry is denying it and that Fudge is making out your slightly insane and trying to cause trouble and destabalise his power," Sapphire replied.

"Do you believe the Ministry's stand on this matter?"

"Of course not Professor. I always knew he would return, that's why I've learnt every combat and defensive spell I could find. I've made sure that I have the skills to help take out him and as many Death Eaters as possible."

"I understand Miss Jacobs, which is why I have come to see you. I have spent the past fourteen years trying to keep you hidden from Voldemort and his remaining followers, sending you to Beauxbatons has kept you from being detected. However, I feel that it is time for that to change. I think it is time for you to take your position at Hogwarts, like you should have done five years ago," Dumbledore said.

"But why sir?"

"Well to aid in the coming troubles that are sure to befall the wizarding world, but to also give support to Harry Potter. As I'm sure you know he and his two friends have a knack for getting into trouble. I think they will have need not only of your considerable abilities, abilities that I feel will equal those of Mr. Potter, but I also feel they will be in need of your friendship."

"Professor, don't you think that I'm a little bit free spirited for Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure that you will ruffle a few feathers, but it might do Hogwarts good to see a different shall we say, view on life."

"Okay Professor I'll come to Hogwarts, but I want to be in Gryffindor," Sapphire said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Now there is something else I wish to ask you."

"Yes sir?"

"I have reformed the Order of the Phoenix. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friends are already at Headquarters, Harry will be joining them there soon. I wish to extend an invitation for you to finish the remainder of your holidays there as well, to give you a chance to get to know your new classmates. Also it would allow me to be sure of your safety," Dumbledore said.

"Will I be able to tell anyone or communicate with anyone?" Sapphire asked.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"My foster sister Harley Monroe from Ravenclaw, she's upstairs asleep."

"You may tell her that you are going away for the rest of the summer holidays and you will be able to write occasionally as long as you do not tell her anything about the Order," Dumbledore said.

"My parents never betrayed the Order and neither will I."

"I know you won't Miss Jacobs. Two of the Order members, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks will be waiting at the end of this street at midnight tomorrow to take you to Headquarters," Dumbledore said standing up.

Sapphire stood up as well and showed Dumbledore to the door.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Miss Jacobs."

"Same here Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore left and Sapphire went and sat back down in the living room.

She had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. She had been waiting for the day for Lord Voldemort to return so she could have her revenge. Sapphire's parents had both been talented and magically powerful. They had fought alongside Dumbledore in the Order of the Phoenix. However, this had made them a target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. What made their actions worse was that her parents were pureblood and therefore 'blood traitors'. Voldemort had murdered them personally.

Dumbledore had spirited baby Sapphire away to a foster family. Her foster mother was a witch and her foster father was a Muggle born wizard. Sapphire grew up happy, with a foster sister and had regular visits from the famous Professor Dumbledore, who she knew had been close to her parents. He told her at an early age about Voldemort and how he met his downfall a mere two months after killing her parents when he tried to murder Harry Potter.

When she turned eleven and it was time for her to begin her magical education Dumbledore decided that it might not be safe for her to attend Hogwarts with her foster sister and decided it was in her best interests to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Sapphire had been happy there but she had always wanted to attend Hogwarts where her parents had been educated.

The only problem was she was not like other Hogwarts students. Sapphire was five foot five and had a size 14 curvy body with 38E boobs. Her eyes were a deep blue almost the colour of sapphires which she was told why her parents had named her. Her hair was blonde and wavy and reached halfway down her back and had purple streaks in it from root to tip. Her bottom lip was pierced with a lip ring and she had her tongue pierced with a stud. She also had a microphone tattoo on the inside of her right forearm. She also has a tattoo of a Deathbat on her back with the word 'Fiction' below it.

Sapphire always wore make-up and only ever wore short skirts and dresses and low-cut tops, sometimes wearing tight jeans on occasion. She normally wore high heeled shoes and boots even and school. At Beauxbatons that is not much of a problem as it is a more relaxed school, at Hogwarts however, it will probably cause a stir

Sapphire stood up and waved her wand at the fireplace putting it out and made her way back upstairs to her bedroom. She took off her robe and slipped naked into her King Sized bed. She cuddled up to the still sleeping girl.

This girl was Harley Monroe, technically her foster sister, but in reality they were lovers and had been for two years. Even though they had been raised together they had never really been sisters, they had only ever been friends.

Then in the summer holidays two years ago they had crossed a line and become lovers. They had kept it quiet as in Wizarding Britain same sex couples are still rare. In France, however, it was not so uncommon and Sapphire had already had two relationships with girls and had slept with a couple more. She had not cheated on Harley as they were not a committed couple.

Harley had wanted them to be a proper couple, but Harley went to Hogwarts and they only saw each other in the holidays. Besides, Sapphire did not love Harley and she did not think she ever would.

Harley was a pretty girl. She was the same height as Sapphire with a size 12 body and 38C boobs. Her hair was black and shoulder length with red streaks. She had her lip and nose pierced and dressed very similar to Sapphire. The difference was, when she went back to Hogwarts the piercings would come out and so would the streaks in her hair. She would dress down too.

Sapphire was determined to change that when she went to Hogwarts with Harley.

The next morning Sapphire was woken up by soft gentle kisses. She opened her eyes and looked into Harley's.

"Morning sexy," she said and stretched.

"Morning baby," Harley said. "What do you want to do on our last day together?"

Sapphire remembered then that Harley was going back to her parent's home. Sapphire lived in her own home even though she was only fifteen. She lived in the house she had inherited from her parents, which was protected by the Fidelius Charm.

"Before we make any plans I need to tell you something. Professor Dumbledore came to see me last night while you were sleeping. I'm going to Hogwarts when the new term starts," Sapphire said.

"Oh baby that's wonderful, we'll be able to see each other everyday. We can be a proper couple," Harley said excitedly.

"You mean you're willing to be in an open relationship with me?"

"Yes I am Saph, I want us to be able to walk around holding hands and kiss in public. I want it all."

"So does that mean that you'll dress like the real you? Because I will be," Sapphire said.

"Anything baby."

"Good. There's something else I need to tell you. I'm going somewhere with Professor Dumbledore tonight and I'll be there for the rest of the holidays. I won't be able to see you but I'll write as often as I can."

Harley looked sad at this. "But where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, I'm not entirely sure myself," Sapphire replied.

"But I'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too but it's something I've got to do."

"Then I'll support you baby, but you gotta write loads."

"I will."

Harley kissed her and they both got out of bed. Neither of them bothered to get dressed as they always walked around naked while they were alone. It gave them easier access to each other's bodies.

They had breakfast and then did the washing up and started packing their stuff to go their separate ways.

When three o'clock that afternoon came both of them were packed. Harley was leaving at five so they had two hours left together. Harley grabbed Sapphire's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"If I'm not going to see you for five weeks then I'm going to fit five weeks of sex into the next two hours."

Sapphire giggled and smacked Harley's bare round bum playfully.

An hour and a half later Sapphire collapsed on to the bed out of breath next to Harley. "That was amazing."

"Sex with you is always amazing," Harley said cuddling up to her.

"I'm definitely going to miss this," Sapphire said, meaning the sex, she was not so sure about actually missing Harley, she never did when they went to different schools.

"Me too baby, and I hate to ruin this, but I've got to take a shower and get dressed."

Harley got out of bed and went into the _en suite _bathroom. When she came out fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, Sapphire was still in the bed. Harley got dried and then dried and straightened her hair. She then put on her make-up and then put on a short pink dress that barely covered her bum. She did not bother with any underwear and put on a pair of knee high boots.

"How do I look?" she asked standing up.

"Good enough to fuck," Sapphire replied.

Harley giggled. "You've already done that four times this afternoon you little nympho."

"You're just as sex mad as me."

"True but that's because you're so good."

Sapphire smiled and got out of bed and slipped an old t-shirt over her head. She went downstairs with Harley and they said their good-byes on the doorstep, sharing one last lingering kiss before Harley left to go home.

All Sapphire had to do now was wait until midnight.

Sapphire got out of the shower at eleven thirty that night. She sat at her dressing table doing her make-up, being careful to not go over the top. As much as she wanted to be herself she did not want Harry Potter and his friends getting the wrong idea about her. A free spirit she may be, but she was no slut.

Sapphire put on a lacey red bra and a red sheer thong set. She then stepped into a denim mini-skirt and pulled on a black rock band t-shirt. She then pulled on a pair of mid-calf length black boots and zipped them up.

She then went from room to room making sure all of the windows were locked, making her way to the front door where her trunk was. Sat on top was a cage with her Black Barn Owl Fiver inside. She picked the cage up and dragged her trunk outside, locking the door behind her, first with the two keys and then the enchantments for magical protection.

Sapphire walked down the street pulling her trunk on its wheels. At the end of the street she could see two people standing under a street lamp.

One was a grey haired man. His face was badly scarred and he had a chunk missing from his nose and he had a wooden leg with a carved claw foot. His eyes were mis-matched, one was brown and the other was electric blue and moved independently of the other. This was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and ex-Auror that had filled half of the cells in Azkaban by himself.

The second was a rather pretty girl in her early twenties. She was about five foot eight and slim, a bit too slim for Sapphire's taste. She had a pretty heart shaped face and bubblegum pink hair. Sapphire loved it when a girl had bright colours in her hair.

"Are you Sapphire?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am."

"Hiya, I'm Tonks and that's Mad-Eye. I hope you like crazy rides kid," Tonks said.

"A ride on what? And I'm not a kid," Sapphire said and the woman laughed.

"Sorry that's a bad habit I picked up from one of the other Aurors. What do you like to be called?"

"Sapphire, Saph or Heroin."

"What the bloody hell is Heroin?" Moody growled.

"It's a Muggle drug, it's addictive, illegal and dangerous," Tonks laughed.

"Yep, and I'm addictive and I'm dangerous when I'm pissed off which makes me do illegal things," Sapphire said smiling.

"I like you Sapphire. Now we're going to ride the Knight Bus, have you been on it before?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"Well let's get going then," Moody said and stuck out his wand arm.

There was a loud bang and a triple decker purple bus appeared in front of them. The conductor, Stan Shunpike got off.

"No way, I ain't letting you back on 'ere," he said when he saw Sapphire.

"Why not?" Tonks asked.

"Coz last time she was on 'ere she broke my nose."

"Yeah because you kept staring at my boobs and then grabbed my bum!"

"Well what do you expect when you dress like a tart?"

"That's enough," Tonks said and flashed her Auror badge, as Moody grabbed Sapphire who was about to go for her wand. "Now you've just admitted to sexual assault on an underage witch, which is punishable by up to five years in Azkaban. Now either you can let us on or I can arrest you."

"Okay fine, but she goes on the top deck," Stan said.

"Nymphadora, take Sapphire up with her trunk, I'll take care of the fare," Moody growled.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped, her hair going bright red.

"On, now."

Tonks levitated Sapphire's trunk and the two of them went to the top deck where all the beds were empty.

"Get comfy Saph we could be on here a while."

"I take it we're going straight there?"

"No, we'll get dropped off nearby and walk the rest of the way," Tonks replied.

Moody then appeared. "We'll be there in about an hour or so. I'll be downstairs keeping guard."

The Knight Bus set off. Sapphire sat on the nearest bed to her and took off her boots and sat back on the pillows with her legs curled.

"Mind if I join you?" Tonks asked.

"Feel free," Sapphire replied. "So you're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're hair changed colour when Moody called you Nymphadora."

"Yeah I hate my first name. People always called me 'Nympho' at school," Tonks said.

"In that case my parents should have called me Nymphadora," Sapphire said smiling.

"I didn't think you dressed like that just to get a breeze in the right places. You do it to attract guys' right?"

"Actually I do it because I love showing off my body and to attract girls."

"Oh, so you're a lesbian?"

"No I'm bisexual but I prefer girls," Sapphire explained.

"That's cool. I knew a couple of girls in Hogwarts who were bi but they were too scared to come out. I'm half-blood so I'm used to Muggle attitudes towards gay and bi people."

The two of them sat chatting until Moody came up and told them the next stop was theirs. Sapphire put her boots back on and picked up Fiver's cage and Tonks levitated her trunk down to the bottom deck.

The bus stopped in a dark street and they got off. Sapphire followed Moody, pulling her trunk behind her. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Moody stopped and handed Sapphire a piece of paper.

"Read it. Memorise it."

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Moody took the note back off of her and ignited it with his wand. Sapphire recognizing that the Order must be using the Fidelius Charm with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper, looked at the space between numbers eleven and thirteen and watched number twelve pop up between them.

"Come on then," Moody said and opened the door.

All three of them went in, Sapphire not knowing what the rest of the holidays would hold for her.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**A/N Warning contains a lot of sexual content.**

**Chapter Two – New Friends**

Sapphire followed Moody and Tonks through the house, noticing how dark and dirty it was. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Sapphire was met by a short plump woman with red hair.

"Hello Sapphire I'm Molly Weasley. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in. You'll be sharing with Hermione Granger."

Mrs Weasley levitated Sapphire's trunk and led her upstairs.

"Are you hungry Sapphire? I could bring you up some sandwiches."

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, but thank you for asking," Sapphire replied.

"This is your room, I'll leave you to get to know Hermione and I'll see you in the morning."

Sapphire opened the door and went in. The girl sat on the bed opposite the door took her breath away. She had long bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful face. She was slim but the top she was wearing was tight and hugged her C cup boobs. She was sitting cross legged but Sapphire could still tell that her legs were long and shapely.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," the girl said flashing Sapphire a truly beautiful smile.

"Hiya, I'm Sapphire. You've got a pretty name," she said smiling sweetly at her.

Hermione blushed and smiled wider. "Thank you, yours is pretty too."

Sapphire out her trunk next to the empty bed and sat on the edge. She took her boots off and crossed her legs.

"What are you reading?" she asked determined to become friends with Hermione.

"Just a Muggle novel," Hermione said trying to hide the cover, unfortunately Sapphire still saw it.

"Aren't those romance novels just full of sex?"

Hermione blushed for the second time, which Sapphire found adorable. "Well yes they are, but they're not sleazy."

"Not my thing then, but my ex used to love them."

"You know a boy who reads these books?" Hermione asked in shock.

Sapphire smiled. "No honey, my ex is a girl. I'm bisexual," Sapphire replied.

Hermione stared in silence, her mouth slightly open. She did not snap out of it until Sapphire giggled.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to people being so open like that in our world."

"It's okay babe. I know people hide it, but not me. I'm bisexual, I think girls are hot and I love having sex with them. It's who I am and I won't change for anyone," Sapphire said.

'You're right you shouldn't," Hermione said.

Sapphire stood up and opened her trunk and took out a pink silk nightie. She normally slept naked but made sure that if she had to wear a nightie that it was a sexy one. She pulled off her top and unbuckled her belt, letting her skirt drop to the floor. She then took bra off and pushed her thong down before putting the nightie on, which barely covered her bum.

Sapphire could feel Hermione looking at her and when she turned around she saw Hermione quickly look back down at her book.

"I get the feeling you want to ask me something Hermione."

"Well...I...never mind."

Sapphire walked over and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, crossing her legs. "Hermione we're going to be living together, I want us to be friends. You can ask me anything."

"Well I was just wondering how you knew that you like girls?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I just knew sweetie. I found girls attractive and I knew. I take it you think girls are hot?"

"Well some girls. When I look at some girls I get this feeling in my belly."

"You mean like when you watched me get changed?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful and your body is gorgeous..."

'Hermione I don't mind, it's a compliment as far as I'm concerned. I think you're beautiful too."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"I've got a sure fire test to see if you're bisexual," Sapphire said.

"How?"

Sapphire leant forward and softly pressed her lips to Hermione's. She kissed her softly, caressing her cheek and after a few seconds she felt Hermione kiss back. Sapphire kissed Hermione harder and with more passion and slowly opened her mouth, rubbing her tongue along Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth, letting Sapphire's tongue slip inside. She moaned louder as she felt it rub against her own tongue.

The two girls began to make out furiously and Sapphire took Hermione's hand and put it on her boob and moaned as she squeezed it.

Sapphire broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathless.

'Sweetie, you're definitely bi," Sapphire said smiling.

Hermione giggled. "Yeah I guess I am. Now, more kissing."

Sapphire stopped her. "Sweetie when I said I wanted us to be friends I meant it. I mean I'm sort of with someone and I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked a little disappointed but smiled. 'Well she's a very lucky girl and thank you for helping me. And by the way, we're friends already.

Sapphire smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. She then got up and got into her own bed. They both talked for a little while before settling down to sleep.

Sapphire was awoken from her light sleep by a deep moaning. She lifted her head slightly and saw Hermione moving about in her bed. Judging by the moaning, she was masturbating. Sapphire could not blame her; the little make out session they had shared had left Sapphire very wet and horny.

She did not know what came over her, but something deep down made her slip from her bed and pad silently over to Hermione's. She pulled her nightie over head and dropped it to the floor and then kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes honey, I want to watch, and you can watch me," Sapphire said.

She then pushed the covers off of Hermione's body and stared at her. Except for the hair between her legs Hermione's body was flawless. Sapphire got on the bed and sat at the opposite end, her legs draped over Hermione's.

"I'm nervous," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be sweetie, just make yourself cum," Sapphire said and lifted her own heavy boob to her mouth and sucked her hard nipple.

Hermione slid her hand between her legs and started to rub her clit moaning. Sapphire sucked both of her nipples before sliding her hand between her own legs and rubbing her own clit.

"Your pussy looks so smooth and sexy," Hermione moaned.

"Well if you're a good girl you might be able to play with it one day," Sapphire said making Hermione moan louder.

Sapphire then pushed her middle finger inside herself moaning louder and louder. Hermione's eyes were fixed on Sapphire's hand, her own hand a blur on her clit.

Both girls were moaning loud and almost screamed as they orgasmed. After they had both recovered Sapphire sat closer to Hermione.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah it was amazing," Hermione said smiling. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Definitely. Now we should get some sleep."

"Okay, I think I'll sleep naked."

"Well I normally do, and I'd love to wake up and see your naked body," Sapphire said.

"Same here. Sapphire could you help me shave?" Hermione asked.

"Of course sweetie," Sapphire replied and kissed her softly. She then got into her own bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sapphire woke up and was treated to the sight of Hermione's naked bum. She was on her hands and knees looking under her bed.

"Now that's a lovely sight," she said.

Hermione giggled.

"What are you looking for?"

"I thought I had brought the sexy underwear my cousin got me for my birthday, but I must have forgotten to pack them," Hermione replied.

"Well why don't we go shopping today? I could do with some new things," Sapphire said getting out of bed.

"I don't know if they'll let us."

"Why not? This place is protected by the Fidelius Charm. Voldemort and his Death eaters won't care about two Muggle girls shopping."

'But you're Pureblood aren't you?" Hermione said sitting on her bed.

"Outside of Beauxbatons I pretty much live like a Muggle."

"Okay we'll talk to Mrs Weasley. We should see if Ginny wants to come too."

"Who's Ginny?"

"Mrs Weasley's daughter and one of my best friends," Hermione replied.

"Okay sweetie. Well I want to grab a quick shower. You wanna join me?" Sapphire asked with a sexy smile.

"I'd love to, but somebody's bound to see us going in or coming out."

"Okay babe. If you want me to come and shave you when you've showered just call me."

Hermione smiled. "I will."

Sapphire got her towel and wash bag from her trunk and to Hermione's shock she left the bedroom naked and darted into the bathroom across the hall.

She got into the shower and let the hot water splash against her body. She started to wash, her mind wandering constantly to Hermione. She did not understand this, Hermione was beautiful and sweet and funny, but she just was not Sapphire's type. She normally went for girls like herself and Harley, but there was just something about Hermione. Sapphire had only met her the night before, but something inside her was screaming at her that Hermione was the one for her, mentally, emotionally and physically. Just thinking about her was making Sapphire went, and she wanted nothing more than to pleasure herself but knew she did not have time.

Sapphire finished washing and then ran her hands over her armpits, her legs and between her thighs, deciding that she did not need to shave. She got out of the shower and wrapped he towel around her body. It was only just big enough to cover her boobs and her bum at the same time.

Sapphire came out of the bathroom and almost bumped into a slim red head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You must be Sapphire, I'm Ginny."

"Oh hiya. Do you fancy a little shopping trip with me and Hermione today? If your mum okays it."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun," Ginny replied.

Sapphire went into the bedroom. Hermione had a towel wrapped around her and took her turn in the bathroom. After ten minutes she called Sapphire.

When she went into the bathroom, Sapphire found Hermione sat on the toilet lid, a razor and shaving cream in her hand. Seeing as Sapphire had not got dressed yet she dropped her towel and settled herself on her knees in front of Hermione. She took the shaving foam and sprayed some in her hand and smeared in between Hermione's legs, making her moan slightly.

Sapphire then took the razor and slowly and carefully she began shaving the hair away. It did not take long before Hermione was completely smooth.

"There you go sweetie," Sapphire said.

Hermione slipped her hand between her legs.

"Oh wow, it feels so soft and sexy."

Sapphire's eyes were locked between Hermione's legs. It was taking all of her self control not to lunge forward and start licking her.

"Sapphire what's wrong?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.

"I just want you so bad, but I don't want to ruin our friendship when it's only just starting. It's happened to me before. I'm finding it hard to control myself, there's something inside me trying to make me act," Sapphire replied.

Hermione leant forward and kissed Sapphire softly. "Then we won't do anything to hurt our friendship, but that doesn't stop us doing what we did last night."

"That sounds good sweetie," Sapphire said smiling.

"By the way, I'm feeling the same pull that you are."

The two of them wrapped their towels back around their bodies and went back to their bedroom. Sapphire opened her trunk and took out a red thong and bra set and put them on. She then stepped into a black mini skirt and pulled a white low cut tank top over her head. She then rooted through her trunk and found one of the few pairs of sensible shoes she owned. They were black dolly shoes and she kept them for when she did a lot of walking. She slipped her feet into them and then got out her handbag and made sure her purse was inside it.

Sapphire then sat at the dressing table and did her make-up and brushed her hair. She finished by putting on some sexy red lip gloss. She got up and turned around. "So how do I look?"

"Fuckable," Hermione said and Sapphire giggled. She had a feeling that this was not typical language from Hermione and that she was being more open around Sapphire.

"Do you wear make-up?"

"No. Ginny's started and keeps hinting that I should but I wouldn't know where to start."

Sapphire sat Hermione in the chair. "Then I'll just have to show you then."

Sapphire brushed and pulled Hermione's hair back into a ponytail and then did her make-up finishing it off with some soft pink lipstick.

"Wow, I look pretty," Hermione said, sounding genuinely shocked.

"No sweetie, you look beautiful."

The two of them headed downstairs, Sapphire making sure to walk slightly behind Hermione so she could get a good look at the brunette's bum in her tight jeans.

When they got to the kitchen Mrs Weasley was just dishing up breakfast. Sat at the table was a group of red heads, a man with black hair and greying man who looked slightly ill and distinctly shabby.

"Sapphire this is Sirius Black, this is his house, that's Remus Lupin, and those are Bill and Charlie, the twins are Fred and George and the one staring is Ron," Hermione said.

Sapphire smiled and nodded to them all.

"Ronald stop staring!"

"Sorry," Ron grunted and looked down at his plate.

"Did you sleep well Sapphire?" Sirius asked.

"Yes thank you Mr Black," Sapphire replied.

"Whoa, don't call me that, I might end up acting my age. Call me Sirius."

"Don't listen to him Sapphire, nothing could make him act his age," Lupin said.

"Thank you Moony."

Mrs Weasley then put plates in front of Hermione and Sapphire and they started eating. Ginny then came in and sat next to Hermione.

"I must admit Sapphire I'm a little shocked you didn't panic when you saw me, most people do. In fact Fred and George practically wet themselves," Sirius said.

"We did not!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Yeah, you keep your cool when a great big bloody dog suddenly transforms into a convicted mass murderer, it tends to make you a bit jumpy," the other said.

They all laughed at the twins.

"Actually Sirius I have diaries my parents wrote before they were murdered and both of them spoke highly of you. I have trouble believing you did the things the Ministry say," Sapphire said.

"Who were your parents?" Remus asked.

"Ken and Victoria Jacobs."

The kitchen fell silent.

"Sapphire, your father was almost as famous an Auror as Mad-Eye Moody. Both your parents were members of the Order," Sirius said.

"I know, and I know that Voldemort killed them personally."

"Yes he did and they fought bravely. I wish Dumbledore had explained this to us."

"Why?"

"Well you see Sapphire; your Mum was Molly's sister. She's your Aunt," Remus said.

Sapphire looked at Mrs Weasley in shock. "Are you my Aunt?"

"Yes I am. I didn't ever see you as a baby. Your Mum and Dad were fighting the war but I hid. We lost track of each other for a bit and the next I heard she had been murdered. I didn't even know your name."

"I knew yours, but didn't realise it was you because your name's Weasley now," Sapphire said.

"That doesn't matter Sapphire, I'm just glad I've found you. Me and Arthur looked, but there was no trace and Jacobs is a very common name," Mrs Weasley said.

"Dumbledore kept me hidden, just in case Voldemort came after me."

Mrs Weasley flinched at the name but came around the table. "Can I have a hug from my niece?"

Sapphire stood up and hugged Molly, knowing for the first time what it was like to be hugged by real family. Molly let go and kissed her cheek and went back to the cooker and Sapphire sat down, wiping the tears from her eyes before they made her mascara run.

"Welcome to the mad house," Bill said smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked.

"This family is crazy, and your one of us now," Ron explained.

Sapphire smiled. It felt good that everyone had accepted her already.

"Aunt Molly?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is it okay if me, Hermione and Ginny go shopping? I promise we'll stick to the Muggle areas. We won't attract any attention," Sapphire said.

"I don't know. What do you two think?" Molly asked Sirius and Remus.

'I think its okay," Sirius replied.

"Well Sapphire lives in the Muggle world when she's not in school and Hermione is a Muggleborn, so they won't stick out. Ginny's a bright girl, she'll be able to act like the other two," Remus added.

"Okay then but be back before dark," Molly said.

The three girls went upstairs and Sapphire grabbed her handbag.

"Don't worry about money you two, today's on me," she said and both girls argued. "Look my parents left me too much money, so I like to share it with my friends."

The two of them agreed and all three of them left Grimmauld Place. They found an Underground station and rode it to Tottenham Court Road.

The three girls went into every shop, buying clothes, shoes and make-up. Sapphire encouraged both of the other two to buy low cut tops, short skirts and dresses and high heels. She encouraged them to buy lots of shoes. Sapphire had a bit of a show fetish and seeing a girl in sexy shoes turned her on.

Sapphire made a stop a book shop to buy some new books and Hermione got a couple as well, before going to the last shop Sapphire had in mind, a lingerie shop. All three of them picked lots of underwear, most of which was very sexy. Sapphire was paying for them when Ginny darted to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've just see Michael."

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend," Hermione replied.

They were walking out of the shop when Hermione stopped and looked at the sales assistant who had their back to them. She then grabbed Sapphire's hand and pulled her into the changing room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm horny. I want you," Hermione said and pinned Sapphire against the wall kissing her neck.

Sapphire moaned and held Hermione and smiled sexily when she felt Hermione lifting her top over her boobs. She then pushed Sapphire's bra up, freeing her boobs.

Sapphire moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers in Hermione's hair as the brunette sucked on her nipples. Hermione then wasted little time reaching under Sapphire's skirt and pulling her thong down. Sapphire opened Hermione's jeans and pushed them down with her knickers.

Both girls slipped their hands between the others legs. Sapphire had Hermione moaning immediately with her skilled fingers. Hermione though inexperienced was eager and it did not take long for her fingers to find Sapphire's clit and made her moan.

They were both moaning loud as they rubbed each other's clits. Sapphire could not believe how wet Hermione was, but then again she was dripping herself. After only a few minutes the girls had to kiss deeply as they both cum, screaming into each other's mouths.

"Oh God that was amazing," Hermione gasped.

"It doesn't end there," Sapphire said and dropped to her knees.

Sapphire gently opened Hermione's smooth lips, seeing how dripping wet she was. She wanted to lick her so badly, but something was stopping her.

"What's wrong baby?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to be a cheater. I don't want to be like that," Sapphire replied.

Hermione lifted Sapphire to her feet and kissed her softly. "I'm willing to wait baby, as long as necessary."

They shared another soft kiss before putting their clothes straight. Then they opened the door and came face to face with Ginny.

"You two want to tell me something?" she asked.

"Oh shit," Hermione said quietly.

"What did you hear Ginny?" Sapphire asked.

"A lot."

"Let's go and get something to eat and we'll explain."

They found a Burger King, got some food and sat down.

"What did you hear Ginny?" Sapphire asked again.

"A lot of moaning. I masturbate enough to know when a girl cums."

"Look Ginny, I'm bisexual, and Hermione admitted yesterday that she was curious, so I kissed her which helped her realise that she's bi too," Sapphire explained.

"Well I already figured Hermione was bi. I've seen her looking at girls quite a few times."

"How come you never said anything?" Hermione asked.

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. Look I know it's frowned on, but you're my best friend," Ginny replied.

"Thank you Ginny."

"So are you two together?"

"No we just got carried away," Hermione said.

"Yeah I fancy Hermione, but I'm kinda with someone. You probably know her," Sapphire said.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harley Monroe, she's in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah I know her, she's pretty hot."

"Yeah but I heard she's bit of a tart. I've been told she sleeps around a lot," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked.

"My boyfriend Michael is in Ravenclaw and he told me that she's slept with half the guys in Ravenclaw."

"But she says she loves me. I mean we've never really been committed to each other and I've had other girlfriends, but I didn't think she did that," Sapphire said feeling hurt.

"Sapphire just because people say it, it doesn't mean it's true," Hermione said holding her hand.

"Hermione's right, you know what guys are like, it's probably all made up," Ginny added.

"Have you known her long?" Hermione asked.

"All my life. She's my foster sister, but we've never acted like sisters, more like friends."

"Well don't judge her just on Michael's word," Ginny said. "Not if she does really love you."

The three of them finished eating and made their way back to Grimmauld Place. When they got back they went up to their rooms to put their new clothes away. Together they then went and found Ron and the twins. All six of them hung out together but then heard a huge commotion downstairs. Being the boldest, Fred, George and Sapphire went to eavesdrop using an invention of the twins called Extendable Ears.

"What is it?" Hermione asked when they got back to the bedroom.

"It sounds like Harry Potter and his Muggle cousin were attacked by Dementors," Sapphire replied.

"Yeah and Harry used the Patronus Charm and now the Ministry are trying to expel him and charge him for breaking the Decree for Underage Wizardry," Fred said.

"Can they do that?" Ron asked.

"The Order are doing everything they can to stop it, and by the sound of it they're making plans to get him out and bring him here," Sapphire said.

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"A few days."

**A/N Please read and review, keeps me happy lol**


	3. Chapter 3 War Ophans

**Chapter Three – War Orphans**

The next few days passed really quickly for everyone. They had all been enlisted into helping Molly clean Grimmauld Place, to make it fit to use as Headquarters. Sapphire was the only one used to doing much in the way of cleaning as she lived in her own home and had to do any housework the old fashioned way as she was underage. She did a bit of magic here and there just not enough to provoke the Ministry.

Hermione and Ginny both helped without making a fuss, but Ron and the twins were not impressed.

"It's not like we even asked to come here, we had no choice," Fred said one afternoon.

"And now we're being treated like slaves," George added.

"Oh will you two stop whining," Sapphire said. "Your problem is Aunt Molly's spoiled you lot. At least Ginny's not whining. At least she knows that these things need to be done."

Both of the twins stopped complaining and got on with cleaning the silver.

"I think that's the first time anyone's managed to shut them up," Ginny said sounding impressed.

"Oh I can put anyone into their place, especially boys."

"Oi, we've come of age, we're men now," Fred said.

"Sorry you two, but you'll always be boys to me. No back to work," Sapphire said smiling.

She had already established a good relationship with her cousins and it had become a game of who could out do the other with the twins, who were pleased to find that Sapphire was an even match for them.

After about an hour Molly came up to them. "That's enough for today, but stay in your rooms until you're called down."

"How come?" Ron asked.

"The Order are going to get Harry, so stay out of the way."

"We'll be in our room, we've got things to do," Fred said and the twins Disapparated.

"Mum's going to kill them if they keep doing that," Ron said. "What are you three going to do?"

"I want to research those trials, see if I can find anything that might help Harry with his hearing," Hermione replied.

"Well do that in my room and I can give Sapphire another game of Wizard Chess."

"Sounds good to me," Sapphire said.

"Well I'm going to have a nice long bath," Ginny said.

Sapphire and Hermione went up to their bedroom to get changed. They had been wearing old clothes to clean.

Sapphire unbuttoned her denim 'booty' shorts and kicked off her trainers. She then pushed her shorts and plain black knickers down her legs and off. She stepped into a black thong and pulled it up. She took off her white t-shirt and plain black bra and put on a sheer one to match her thong. She then put on a flowery summer dress and her dolly shoes.

Hermione and got changed into a denim mini-skirt and pink T-shirt with black dolly shoes.

They went along to Ron's room, Sapphire helping Hermione carry the heavy books. When they got there Ron had already set up the chessboard.

Hermione sat on the spare bed and buried herself in her books. Sapphire and Ron then started a rather heated game of wizard chess. They were equally matched and the game went on for over an hour before Ron managed to take an advantage of Sapphire's only mistake and beat her.

"Rematch?" Ron asked.

"Not tonight, out games last too long. Have you found anything Hermione?"

"Yeah and everything says that he should just get a warning. Only he got that when Dobby used a Levitation Charm a couple of years ago. A hearing is still a bit much though and threatening expulsion is was over the top," Hermione replied.

"Fudge must be a right vindictive bastard," Sapphire said.

"It seems it."

'What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Fudge is doing this because Harry says You-Know-Who is back. Fudge is targeting him and Dumbledore, trying to discredit them and make them look bad," Hermione replied.

"Exactly. I mean Dumbledore has been removed from every position of power he held; with the excuse that he's losing his grip. The only post they haven't taken away from him is Headmaster of Hogwarts," Sapphire added.

"Do you think Fudge will succeed?"

"I don't know Ron. Dumbledore has a lot of respect and so does Harry, but no one will want to believe that You-Know-Who is back. Except the ones that didn't think he'd really gone, they're the only people who will support Harry and Dumbledore, and most of those are probably already in the order anyway," Hermione said.

"You do realise that most of the students at Hogwarts will be against Harry as well," Sapphire said.

"I know, we'll just have to support him as best we can."

"Hermione's right. Harry's suffered plenty of gossiping about him before, but he's always got through it."

Suddenly they heard a thud and then screaming. Hidden behind a curtain downstairs was a portrait of Sirius' mother and loud noises set her off screaming obscenities about 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood Traitors'.

"Looks like they're here," Ron said.

"Sounds like Tonks kicked over that Troll leg umbrella stand again," Sapphire giggled.

"What a klutz."

"True Ron, but she's got a great bum that makes up for it."

Sapphire had admitted to her new family that she was bisexual. All of them had taken as well as Ginny had. They still did not know about Hermione, as she was not ready for others to know yet.

Ron put away the chess board and Hermione put her books on the floor. The three of them sat on the beds waiting.

After a few minutes they heard Molly's voice in the hall. The door then swung open and Hermione ran and threw her arms around the dark haired teen.

"Take it easy Hermione, let him breathe," Ron said pulling her off of him. "How you been mate?"

"How do you think?" Harry replied.

"Probably pretty bad."

"This whole trial is ridiculous Harry, they can't do this," Hermione said.

"Try telling that to the Ministry," Harry said and his eyes fell on Sapphire.

"Harry this is Sapphire Jacobs, Mrs Weasley's long lost niece."

"Hiya Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sapphire said and held her hand out.

Harry shook it. "Nice to meet you too. So what is this place?" he asked looking around.

"This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it to fight You-Know-Who in the last war and brought them back," Hermione explained.

"So why haven't I been told about all this?"

"Dumbledore swore us to secrecy. He said it was for your own safety."

"Well that didn't bloody work did it? I've been looking over my shoulder for weeks and then I get attacked by Dementors. I had to fight them off and now I'm being punished for it. So this idea that I was being kept safe was a stupid one," Harry ranted.

"We're sorry Harry, we wanted to tell you," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I've just been under some stress."

"Its okay mate, we understand," Ron said.

"So what happens here?" Harry asked.

"Well the Order has regular meetings here, but we never know what's going on, apart from the few things we've managed to eavesdrop on. Mainly we just clean, to make this place half-way decent. The house-elf Kreacher really let this place fall apart," Sapphire said.

"What happens at the meetings?"

"They make plans, discuss new intelligence. Things like that," Hermione replied.

Just then there were two cracks as Fred and George Apparated into the bedroom.

"Got your licenses then?" Harry asked.

"Yep. We thought we heard your calm and gentle voice," Fred replied.

"What took you so long to come then?" Ron asked.

"We were trying to eavesdrop on the meeting," George said. "But the Extendable Ears won't get through."

"They've put a barrier up around the door," Fred added.

"What are Extendable Ears?" Harry asked.

"These."

George took a ball of what looked like flesh coloured string from his pocket.

"You put one end in your ear and the other end acts like a microphone."

"We invented them," Fred said. "Got the idea from the old Muggle can and string," Fred added.

"Joke shop still on then?"

"Definitely. We're working on a few things and some are ready for sale," Fred replied.

The door then opened and Ginny came in.

"Hiya Harry," she said brightly.

"Hi Ginny."

"I think the meeting's over, Mum will be calling us soon."

"How do you know the meeting's over?" Ron asked.

"I spied on them as they left. Snape's been here," Ginny replied.

"What was Snape doing here?" Harry asked.

"He's in the Order, we think he's undercover with the Death Eaters," Hermione explained.

"That's bloody charming. Dumbledore doesn't trust me but he trusts that git."

"Harry, Snape may be a git but he's on our side. He's risking his life to spy on You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

"Besides nobody here believes that Dumbledore doesn't trust you," Sapphire chipped in.

"No, but he must trust you a lot more. I mean what has all this got to do with you?"

"If you must know my Mum and Dad were in the Order and Voldemort killed them personally when I was a baby. Sound familiar to you?" Sapphire said trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No exactly, so maybe you should think before going around shouting your mouth off."

"Harry we understand you're going through a tough time, but we're all here for you, even Sapphire," Hermione said.

Sapphire did not hold it against Harry. Her own temper and mouth had got her into trouble before.

Molly then opened the door. "You can come down for dinner now."

The others all left but Sapphire hung back a bit and so did Hermione.

"Are you okay honey?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I know he didn't mean to upset me," Sapphire replied.

The two of them followed the others downstairs into the kitchen. They sat opposite Tonks and Ginny. Under the table Sapphire put her hand on Hermione's bare leg and rubbed it gently. Hermione turned to her and smiled. Sapphire smiled back and felt a warmth in her belly.

She knew that she was falling for Hermione; it had been clear since the first day they had met. There were two things stopping her from saying anything. One, Hermione was not ready to be openly bi and be in a relationship with a girl. Two, she was still with Harley.

Sapphire did not love Harley, she knew that, but she felt Harley deserved better than being dumped in a letter. Not only that but Harley was risking being ridiculed and discriminated to be in a relationship with Sapphire, something that Sapphire thought was incredibly brave and a sign of love.

During dinner Sapphire was quiet and listened to the banter between Harry and the Weasleys. It was clear that Harry cared a great deal about the Weasley's and vice versa. The twins treated Harry like a younger brother. She could also tell that Harry and Sirius cared about each other a lot too.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah honey I'm fine," Sapphire replied.

The truth was that she was not. Inside there was a war going on, a war between her head and her heart.

"I want answers."

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts.

"No Harry, you're too young," Molly said.

"I wasn't too young when I fought Voldemort. I want to know why I've been ignored for weeks," Harry said.

'He has a right to know," Sapphire spoke up.

"Ok fine. The rest of you upstairs now."

"We're of age," Fred and George chorused.

"They are Molly, they've got as much right as Bill and Charlie," Arthur said quietly.

Molly looked frustrated. "Fine they can stay, but Ginny, Sapphire, Ron and Hermione cannot."

"Harry will just tell us anyway. Won't you?" Ron asked.

Molly looked close to breaking point. "Ginny. Bed. Now."

Ginny stormed from the kitchen and started hitting things in the hall. It was only a few seconds before they heard Mrs Black's portrait and Lupin rushed out to shut it up.

"Right Harry, what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"What's Voldemort doing?"

"We don't know for sure, but we have a good idea and Dumbledore has his theories," Arthur replied.

"We know for certain that he's recruiting. Last time he had a vast army. Not just Death Eaters but witches and wizards blackmailed or threatened into his service. Plus all sorts of Dark creatures at his beck and call."

"And you're just sitting back and letting him?"

"Far from it Harry. We're out there trying to gain supporters and recruit members into the Order, but it has been difficult," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"Most people either believe Fudge, or they believe Dumbledore but don't want to admit, because then they would have to admit that there will be another war. Luckily we were able recruit people like Kinsley and Tonks here. As Aurors they hear a lot of valuable information."

"Well what information have you learned?" Harry asked.

Lupin then came back in.

"We think that Voldemort is looking for something. Something he didn't have before," Lupin replied.

"Like what?"

"A weapon," Sirius said.

"What type of weapon?"

Sirius was about to reply but was interrupted.

"No, that is enough! You've told them far too much," Molly said.

Sapphire had not even seen her come in, and by the look of it no one else had either.

"I won't let you tell them anymore. None of them are in the Order."

"Well sign me up. I want to fight," Harry said.

"Me too," Sapphire added.

"No I forbid it!" Molly said.

"You might and I mean _might_ be able to forbid Sapphire as she's your niece but as she's her own guardian I can't see how you can, but you definitely can't forbid Harry," Sirius said.

"Why are you encouraging him? He's not James, Sirius."

"He's not your son either."

"He's as good as!"

"That's enough both of you," Arthur said.

"Harry, Molly's right you are too young to join. Right now we're doing our best to keep you protect you and keep you alive, so we're hardly going to throw you to the wolves," Lupin said.

"Looks like I don't have a choice, but just remember this. I may not be in the Order, but that won't stop me fighting, I made a promised to take Voldemort down and as many as his Death Eaters as possible. The time will come and there's nothing that anyone, not even Dumbledore can do about it," Harry said and Sapphire saw the look of understanding on Lupin's and Sirius' faces.

"Right, all of you off to bed," Molly said physically shaken.

All of them made their way upstairs and Sapphire and Hermione went into their room.

"Sapphire are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a couple of things on my mind that's all," Sapphire replied.

"Honey if you ever need to talk you can talk to me," Hermione said.

"I know sweetie, but I'll be fine, but I could do with a nice long cuddle in bed."

"That I can help with."

The two of them got undressed and slipped into Sapphire's bed naked. Hermione lifted her arm and Sapphire snuggled against her.

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight sweetie," Sapphire said.

It was not long before Hermione had fallen asleep, but Sapphire lay awake. Laying there in Hermione's arms felt so natural and so right. She leant up on her elbow and looked at Hermione's face in the moonlight. She touched her lips to Hermione's and whispered.

"I love you Hermione."

"Sapphire then settled back down and managed to fall asleep.

**A/N Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4 A New School

**Chapter Four – A New School**

Sapphire and the others spent most of their time cleaning headquarters. It was not much fun, but they managed to find ways to keep each other entertained.

Sapphire found that she got on really well with Harry. After he had been insensitive to her when he had arrived, he had done his best to make her feel like one of their group, like she had always been one of them.

Molly treated her like they had always been in each other's lives and showed Sapphire the same love she showed the rest of her family.

When Sapphire had first started at Beauxbatons she had gone there without either friends or family. Now she would be going to Hogwarts with both.

The one day they did not do any cleaning was when Harry had top go to the Ministry for his hearing. They all sat around trying to keep themselves occupied until Harry came back and explained how he had gotten off thanks to Professor Dumbledore and that he had been tried in front of the entire Wizengamot.

A few days before they were due to go to Hogwarts, their school letters came. Inside Ron's and Hermione's letters were Prefect Badges. The twins confided in Sapphire that they were really shocked at this; they had felt that Harry would be better suited for the badge. They even confessed that they had often thought that Harry would have been nearly as good a student as Hermione if it were not for their younger brother's influence.

Molly went to Diagon Alley and picked up all of their school supplies as none of the Order thought it safe for them to accompany her. Especially as the Daily Prophet were getting nastier in their campaign and the Order were worried that one or all of them might get violent in their attempts to defend Harry and Dumbledore. Sapphire privately thought that it was a good possibility.

When they packed their trunks Sapphire had to pack a lot of Hermione's and Ginny's new clothes and shoes into her own trunk. Luckily Sapphire had a magical seven compartment trunk. When each lock was unlocked and the trunk opened its contents changed, like it was a completely different trunk.

When the day came for them to return to Hogwarts, both Sapphire and Hermione spent nearly an hour getting ready. They both did their hair and make-up carefully after showering and shaving. They then got dressed.

Sapphire was wearing a matching pink bra and thong set with a pink mini dress and high heels. Hermione was wearing a black thong and bra set with a black leather mini skirt and a white t-shirt with knee high black boots.

Things were held up a little bit after Fred and George decided to enchant their trunks to fly down the stairs, not realising that Ginny was walking down them and was taken out by the trunks and bounced the rest of the way down, spraining her wrist and getting several bruises. Molly spent half an hour shouting at the twins while patching Ginny up.

After breakfast they left Grimmauld Place with Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius in his dog form. They walked the twenty minute to Kings Cross Station. They made their way quickly to platform 9 and 10 and stopped at the ticket barrier between them. In twos they crossed the magical barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and Sapphire stopped and stared in amazement.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I've hear of the Hogwarts Express, but this is the first time I've ever seen it," Sapphire replied.

Hermione giggled. "Well come on then and you'll actually ride on it."

Sapphire followed Hermione along the platform to a carriage near the back. Fred, George, Ron and Harry got all of their trunks on board while the girls put the owl cages on. They all got off to say their goodbyes.

Sapphire hugged Molly, Arthur and Tonks and then stood with Hermione. When Harry said his goodbyes Sirius lifted himself up onto his back legs and put his front paws on Harry's shoulders.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius, at least act like a dog," Molly hissed knocking him down.

All of them got onto the train as it was pulling away from the station. Sirius ran along the platform barking.

"We're going to go and find Lee, we've got business to discuss," Fred said and the twins left.

"We've got to go to the Prefect's carriage for a bit," Hermione said.

"Hopefully we won't be long," Ron added.

Sapphire, Ginny and Harry made their way along the carriage and bumped into a round faced boy holding a cactus like plant.

"Hey Neville."

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," the boy said.

"Neville this is my cousin Sapphire Jacobs," Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you Sapphire."

"You too Neville."

"Have you three seen an empty carriage anywhere?" Neville asked.

"What's wrong with this one?" Ginny asked pointing to one with a lone blonde girl sitting inside.

Neville muttered something about not wanting to disturb her. Sapphire could see the real reason though. The girl was wearing earrings made out of radishes; a necklace made out of Butterbeer corks and was reading a magazine upside. Despite that Sapphire could not help but think that the girl was quite cute.

"Don't be silly, it's only Loony Lovegood."

Ginny opened the compartment door. "Hiya Luna, can we join you?"

"Sure."

"Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year, in Ravenclaw."

Luna started speaking but Sapphire was not paying attention. Outside the compartment was Harley.

She had kept her word too, there were still streaks in her hair and her piercings were still in. She was wearing a tank top, a mini skirt and high heels. She definitely looked sexy, but to Sapphire she still wasn't as sexy as Hermione.

"I'll be back in a bit," Sapphire said and went outside.

"Hiya baby," Harley said.

"Hiya."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sapphire said.

Harley stepped closer and the two shared a slow but passionate kiss. They knew that people were watching but neither of them cared.

"I've been waiting weeks for that," Harley said.

"So you're ready for everyone to know about us?" Sapphire asked.

"I think after that little show everyone will know before we get to Hogwarts," Harley replied smiling.

"Guess what? I found out that I've got an Aunt and Uncle and loads of cousins."

"Really? Who?"

"The Weasleys."

"Oh. Really?" Harley asked not seeming very impressed.

"Yeah, my Mum and Molly Weasley were sisters."

"Well you don't need them. You've got my family. Besides all the Weasleys are Gryffindors, you'll be in Ravenclaw with me and my friends."

"Harley I'm going into Gryffindor like my parents were, and I've got friends," Sapphire said.

"Who?"

"All the Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"But I thought we were going to be a proper couple?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't have our own friends."

"But I want us to be together all day everyday," Harley said.

"Baby that isn't very practical. Besides I like having them as friends. There's nothing stopping you from hanging out with us, and I can hang out with you and your friends."

"No forget it. You don't want to spend time with us, you're just saying that. Come and find me when you can be bothered with this relationship," Harley ranted and stormed off.

Sapphire went back into the compartment and sat down.

"You kiss girls," Luna said.

"No shit Sherlock. It might be because I'm bisexual."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Apparently I don't care about our relationship because I have my own friends," Sapphire replied.

"Don't worry, it'll blow over," Ginny said.

"I'm not sure if I want it to."

It was nearly an hour before Ron and Hermione came back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as she looked at Sapphire.

"Harley came by," she replied.

"And?"

"She was a bitch to her. Got nasty just because Sapphire has her own friends," Ginny explained.

"Oh sweetie, come here."

Hermione sat down and hugged Sapphire who buried her face into Hermione's shoulder.

"Sweetie you don't need her, you've got us. If you decide to leave it as it is then we'll support you. There's plenty of other people out there," Hermione said.

"I know, but I wanted to make it work."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know," Sapphire replied.

"Sweetie be honest. Do you love Harley?" Hermione asked again.

"No but she loves me."

"Harley loves lots of people," Luna said.

Sapphire lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

"She sneaks into the grounds most nights with boys."

"Which boys?"

"Any. Whoever she chooses," Luna replied.

"So it's a lot?"

"Normally. The other girls call her rude names."

"Sweetie we don't know if she sleeps with them," Hermione whispered.

"I don't care anymore. I don't know if I want anything to do with her."

"Honey, talk to her before you make that decision."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just going to the loo," Sapphire said standing up.

She walked down to the end of the carriage to the toilet. When she was finished she checked her hair and make-up and then left the toilet. As she walked out she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"It's okay babe. You can bump into me anytime."

"Err...right, okay."

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy," the boy said.

Sapphire was definitely not impressed. He was a scrawny rat faced boy with white blonde hair.

"I'm Sapphire Jacobs."

"So you're new to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I'm transferring from Beauxbatons. By the way, they're my boobs, my eyes are up here," she said.

"Well if you don't want people staring at them then you shouldn't dress like a tart."

"So because I'm proud of my body that makes me a tart?"

"Look its obvious you put it about and don't care who you fuck, so how about it?"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sapphire snapped and walked off.

Malfoy grabbed her arm but Sapphire spun around and punched him in the jaw, knocking him back a couple of steps and releasing his grip.

"Touch me again you arsehole and I will castrate you with a fucking brick. And just to let you in on something. I wouldn't fuck you even if I could borrow a pussy from a disease ridden whore."

Sapphire then walked away and headed back to the compartment.

"What kept you?" Ron asked.

"I just met a prick called Malfoy," Sapphire replied.

"Bloody hell, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"Called me a tart and treated me like a whore, so I punched him."

"Serves him right."

"What's his problem anyway?" Sapphire asked.

"He's a rich, stuck up twat who thinks he can say and do as he pleases. Plus his dad is a Death Eater," Harry replied.

"Dammit. If I had known that I would have hit him even bloody harder."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and as they got closer they got changed into their uniforms and robes. Sapphire and Hermione had made some alterations to their uniform skirts. They had both made them shorter and kept their high heels and boots on respectively. Neither of them bothered to put tights on like most of the other girls.

When the train pulled into Hogshead they fought to get their trunks and pets off and then went to find a horseless carriage.

"What's that?" Harry asked when they found one.

"What's what?" Ron replied.

"The ugly bony horse thing pulling the carriage."

"Harry there isn't anything there," Sapphire said climbing inside.

After a couple of minutes Harry climbed in with them and the carriage moved off.

"You nervous sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"A little. I've dreamt of going to Hogwarts since I was little," Sapphire replied.

When the carriage stopped outside the castle they all got out and Sapphire stood, rooted to the spot.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"My Mum and Dad stood in this very spot once. There's not many places I know of that I can go to and say the same," Sapphire replied.

Hermione smiled softly at her and held her hand. Together the two of them walked into the school and into the Great Hall. Hermione led Sapphire to the Gryffindor table and they both say down.

Sapphire's face was set in a permanent happy smile. She looked around the Great Hall taking it all in, her eyes kept drifting to the enchanted ceiling above

"Is it as good as you imagined?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's better," Sapphire replied.

"Err sweetie, not to ruin your happy mood, but your girlfriend is giving us dirty looks."

Sapphire looked over at the Ravenclaw Table. Harley was indeed staring at them and throwing dirty looks at Hermione.

"I'll deal with her after the feast."

"That's her!"

"Who Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That woman, she works for Fudge," Harry replied.

Sapphire spotted her immediately from Harry's description that he had given them after his hearing. Sapphire agreed that she looked like a toad.

Dumbledore then stood up. "Welcome, welcome. We will soon start the feast, but first the House Sorting."

"What do you think she's doing here?" Harry asked.

"I hate to say it mate but it looks like she's here to teach," Ron replied.

"Dumbledore can't be that desperate for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"He must be, I mean you've told me what's happened to all of them, only Remus walked away unscathed from the job. He probably had no choice," Sapphire said.

When the Sorting was over Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables filled with food.

Sapphire had never tasted food as delicious as this. Her Aunt Molly was a great cook but even her delicious food did not compare to this.

"Better than Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely. All they serve is shitty French food," Sapphire replied.

They ate their dinner and then the food was replaced by desserts.

"Is that Malfoy the type to hold a grudge?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah he is," Harry replied. "Why?"

"It looks like he's plotting something with two gorillas."

"That's Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said without turning around. "They're as stupid as they are big. They obey all of Malfoy's orders. Their dads are Death Eaters as well."

"Does Dumbledore know this?"

"Probably," Ron replied.

"He does. I told him a whole list of names after Voldemort came back."

"Dumbledore see's things differently though. You know, 'the sins of the father shall not be visited upon the son', sort of thing," Hermione said.

"I take it you'll be keeping your eyes on him then?"

"We always do sweetie."

After they had finished their desserts the tables cleared and Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Now you may have noticed that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid is not here. He is taking an extended holiday. While he is away his classes will be taken by Professor Grubbly-Plank. We also have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge."

Dumbledore then turned inquiringly to Umbridge and it took Sapphire a few seconds to realise that Umbridge had stood. Then she cleared her throat. _"Hem, hem."_

Dumbledore sat back down and looked at her with rapt attention. The other teachers were giving Umbridge dirty looks. Probably at the audacity of interrupting Dumbledore.

When Umbridge started talking Sapphire quickly tuned out. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins had as well. Hermione, however, was listening to every word. When Umbridge was finished there was a mild amount of clapping. The most enthusiastic clapping came from Dumbledore.

"Well that was very interesting," Hermione said.

"Interesting? It sounded like a load of old waffle to me," Ron said.

"There was a lot of important stuff in that waffle."

"Like what honey?" Sapphire asked.

"Like that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

Everyone around them started getting to their feet. Dumbledore had dismissed them.

"Ron we've got to escort the first years to the common room," Hermione said jumping to her feet.

"I'm gonna sort Harley out, I'll meet you upstairs," Sapphire said.

"But you don't know the way. I'll take the first years up and then meet you on the seventh floor."

"Okay sweetie."

Hermione and Ron rounded up the first years and escorted them out. Harry, the twins and Ginny left with their friends. When the Great Hall emptied a bit Harley came over to her and sat down.

"I'm really, really sorry baby," she said.

"Yeah so you should be. You're my girlfriend Harley, you should be happy for me that I've got family now and friends."

"I know, I guess I got carried away. It won't happen again I promise."

"Good. One other thing though, stop giving my best friend dirty looks, it's unnecessary," Sapphire said.

"I won't do it again I promise. Can I have a kiss?" Harley asked.

Sapphire leant over and kissed Harley softly.

Harley then put her hand on Sapphire's bare leg and started to run it under her skirt.

"How about we find somewhere private for a little fun?"

Sapphire stopped Harley's hand. "Not tonight honey. I've still got to get settled. Maybe tomorrow night."

Harley looked disappointed. "Okay baby."

Sapphire kissed Harley again and stood up. She left the Great Hall and headed up the Grand Staircase. When she got to the seventh floor Hermione was there.

"Did you two work things out?"

"Yeah for now, but I've got a feeling that it won't last very long," Sapphire replied.

Hermione led Sapphire up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She then showed Sapphire the fifth year girl's bedroom.

"Wow, that bed would easily hold an orgy," Sapphire said when she saw the four poster.

"And what do you know about orgies Miss Jacobs?"

"Absolutely nothing, but I hope to change that one day."

Hermione started giggling. "You're terrible."

They started unpacking until they were interrupted by two girls Hermione introduced as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the second of which was very pretty. It only took a matter of minutes for a full scale row to start after Lavender voice her opinion of Harry lying about Voldemort being resurrected. Sapphire had to hold Hermione back or she was sure the brunette would have hexed the blonde. Parvati made the wise move of dragging Lavender out the room while offering her own apologies to Hermione.

When Hermione had calmed down she and Sapphire returned to their unpacking before returning to the common room with the others and chatting for a while. When they retired to bed the two girls got changed into their short night dresses and climbed into their beds. They were both soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 True Love

**A/N – **Adult content alert, very mild

**Chapter Five – True Love**

The following morning Sapphire woke up and smiled, knowing she was about to start her first day of lessons at Hogwarts.

She got out of bed and got washed and dressed in her uniform and robes and put on her black dolly shoes. After seeing some of the castle the night before she realised that sensible shoes were a must, especially with the amount of stairs she had to navigate. She sat on the edge of her bed and did her make-up.

While she had been doing all of this Hermione had woken as well and had started getting herself ready. When she had finished the two of them went down to the Common Room where Harry and Ron were waiting.

The four of them went down to breakfast together. Harley was waiting outside the Great Hall to give Sapphire a good morning kiss.

"Are we going to meet up later?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. We'll arrange it later," Sapphire replied.

"Okay baby, enjoy your first day."

The two kissed again and went into the Great Hall. Sapphire sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. While they were eating their breakfast Professor McGonagall came and handed out their timetables.

"Look at this rubbish. History of Magic, Potions, Divination and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in the same day," Ron moaned.

"Well you should have dropped Divination while you had the chance," Hermione said

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"I take it you're not doing Divination," Harry said to Sapphire.

"'Course I'm not, I'm doing Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Hermione."

When they got to History of Magic harry and Ron seemed to go into a trance. Sapphire could understand why. Binns had the most boring, droning voice she had ever heard. Somehow though she managed to stay awake and take notes, the only person other than Hermione who did.

When the lesson came to an end Hermione turned on the boys. "We're in our O.W.L year and you still can't pay attention. What if I don't let you use my notes?"

"You'd never do that to us Hermione. Besides, if you did my wonderful cousin would help us," Ron replied.

"Don't bet on it," Sapphire said smiling sweetly.

"Should have known you'd take Hermione's side."

Sapphire bobbed her tongue out and followed Hermione from the classroom. Down in the dungeon the Potions lesson was much as Sapphire had expected. Snape favoured the Slytherins and bullied the Gryffindors. She just kept her head down and did her work, this coupled with fact that she was quite a talented Potion brewer meant that Snape left her alone. The only thing that kept distracting her was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle repeatedly whispering and pointing in her direction.

When the lesson came to an end the four of them went outside for their break.

"What sort of payback can I expect from Malfoy?" she asked the others.

"Nothing more than name calling and threatening to set his father on you. He's all mouth," Hermione replied.

"Just be careful, just in case he does grow a set, but I don't think he's stupid enough to try something. Last time he pushed his luck Hermione broke his nose," Harry said obviously enjoying the memory.

Sapphire turned to a blushing Hermione. "Well done, didn't think you had it in you."

"I don't normally, but then again Malfoy could drive the Pope to violence."

This led to an outburst of laughing from three and utter confusion for Ron.

"Who the bloody hell is the Pope?"

"Never mind Ron, I'll explain later," Hermione said.

After break the two boys went to the very top of the North Tower for Divination. Hermione led Sapphire to the sixth floor for their Arithmancy lesson. The lesson was the same as the lessons she had in Beauxbatons and pretty much continued where she had left off the previous year.

After the double lesson was lunch. Sapphire and Hermione were still talking about their lesson when Ron and Harry joined them.

"I see you two had fun," Harry said.

"It was a great lesson. Bet you two didn't enjoy yours."

"Never have, never will," Ron said piling food onto his plate.

"Something tells me Umbridge isn't going to be much fun either."

"Actually Harry, I think she's going to be a vindictive, nasty bitch myself," Hermione said drawing shocked looks from Harry and Ron.

"You've definitely changed a bit Hermione, but I'd say it was for the better," Harry said.

After they had eaten the four of them made their way to the third floor and took their seats in the Defence classroom. After a few minutes Umbridge came walking in.

"Wands away and books out."

The class did as they were told and watched as Umbridge wrote on the blackboard. She was writing the class goals on the board, none of which mentioned any attack or defensive spells. Actually, everything in the class goals aimed at not using magic in the slightest.

"Professor Umbridge, you don't seem to be teaching us any defensive magic," Hermione said.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class."

Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes Miss..?"

"Granger, Professor. Why aren't you teaching us any spells?"

"Well why would you need to use defensive spells in my classroom?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"To learn how to defend ourselves," Ron blurted out.

"There's no need to defend yourselves. You are school children. And raise your hand if you wish to speak," Umbridge said, all girlishness gone from her voice.

"Sapphire raised her hand.

"Yes Miss..?"

"Jacobs. So how are we supposed to defend ourselves out there in the real world?"

"There is nothing in the 'real world' that requires you to defend yourselves. After all that is what they Aurors are for. What danger do you think there is that they cannot protect you from?" Umbridge asked.

"Er, let me see, perhaps maybe, Lord Voldemort!" Harry said.

"Enough Mr Potter! Now I know you have been led to believe that a certain Dark Wizard has been resurrected to power, but it is a lie!"

"No it isn't. I watched Voldemort return. I watched him kill Cedric Diggory. I stood there and fought him to a draw before escaping!"

"Detention Mr Potter, for telling nasty attention seeking lies."

Sapphire was about to say something to Umbridge but Hermione put a warning hand on her knee.

"Everyone read Chapter One in your text books. There will be no need to talk."

The whole class sat and read in silence for the whole lesson. As soon as they bell rang they packed their books away and left the classroom.

"What a bitch," Sapphire said as they got to the Grand Staircase.

"She's determined to leave us defenceless, but I don't understand why," Hermione said.

"I think Sapphire got it right the first time."

"No Ron, there's more to it than that," Harry said.

"Harry you need to try and keep your temper under control. You only got detention this time, but Umbridge could think of some very foul things as punishments."

"I know Hermione."

The four of them got to the Great Hall and sat at the table for dinner. Sapphire looked over at the Ravenclaw table but could not see Harley.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Harley said she wanted to meet up tonight but she's not here. Guess it'll have to be another night," Sapphire replied.

In all honesty Sapphire was not bothered. She'd rather spend her time with Hermione and the others.

When they had finished eating they went up to the Gryffindor Tower. They put their bags away and sat around the fire. Sapphire had barely got herself comfortable when an owl flew into the common room and dropped a note in her lap. It read:

_Meet me in the grounds near the Herbology Greenhouses in an hour_

_Harley_

_xx_

"Harley wants to meet me by the Herbology greenhouses in an hour," Sapphire said to the others.

"Well there's nothing stopping you we're allowed out until nine," Hermione said even though she did not look very happy.

"I think I'll go now, just to make sure I'm on time."

Sapphire left the Gryffindor Common Room and made her way down into the grounds and down to the greenhouses. As she got closer she heard a lot of heavy breathing and grunting. She rounded the corner of Greenhouse One and stopped and stared in shock. Harley was on her hands and knees with her skirt lifted over her back. On his knees pounding into her was Draco Malfoy.

Sapphire knew then that the rumours about Harley sleeping around were true. In that instant Sapphire felt more anger than she thought possible. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the oblivious Malfoy.

"Stupefy!"

The power behind the spell did not only Stun Malfoy it knocked him back into the Greenhouse wall behind him, making Harley yelp in the process as he was forceably ripped from inside her. Then the girl saw Sapphire and scrambled to her feet.

"Sapphire it isn't what it looks like."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I've tried to ignore the rumours about you, but now I can see that they were all true," Sapphire said her voice filled with hatred.

"Sapphire please you know I love you and I know you love me."

"No Harley I don't. To be honest I never have. I stayed with you because I believed you loved me, but all this time you've been playing me for a fool. Good-bye Harley."

Sapphire turned and walked away but Harley was not finished and grabbed her arm from behind. Sapphire turned and clenching her fist she punched Harley in the jaw, knocking her to the floor.

She then half ran back up the castle to the Gryffindor Tower. She did not stop to talk to the others but ran up to the girl's dormitory. She threw herself on her four poster and for the first time since she was a little girl she cried.

She did not know how long passed, but she heard the door open and felt the bed sink a little bit more behind her followed by two arms wrapping themselves around her tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

It was Hermione.

"I went down to the greenhouses and I found Harley, but she wasn't alone. She was on her knees letting Malfoy fuck her!"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I know you tried to make it work, but this proves that she never deserved you," Hermione said softly.

"It felt good, thinking that someone was in love with me," Sapphire said feeling childish. "I mean, when we went our separate ways to our own schools we had an understanding that we could date other people as long as we told each other, and obviously if those relationships became physical we would tell each other straight away. I had a couple of girlfriends and a boyfriend, but she always told me she stayed single, that I was the only one she wanted."

"Honey she never loved you and now you know that she was lying. But honey don't ever feel like you're not loved, because you are."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled at her gently and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Sapphire and I think you feel the same."

Sapphire was quiet for a few minutes and thought about what Hermione had said and realised that she was right.

"I love you too Hermione."

Hermione kissed her lovingly and hugged her tight. The two of them laid there for the rest of the evening, just kissing, cuddling and talking. Before the other girls came to bed they got changed into their nighties and cuddles up in one bed, making sure to cover the hangings so Pavarti and Lavender could not tell.


	6. Chapter 6 Detention with Delores

**Chapter Six – Detention With Delores**

The following morning Sapphire and Hermione woke before the other girls. They got up and got dressed and were both doing their make-up before the other two girls started getting up.

The two of them went down and waited in the Common Room for half an hour before Harry and Ron joined them.

"You okay Sapphire?" Harry asked.

"I'm perfect, never been better."

"But last night..."

"Don't worry about last night, I'm fine now," Sapphire assured them.

The four of them left the Common Room and as they headed down the Grand Staircase Hermione slipped her hand into Sapphire's. Sapphire looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Hermione just smiled and squeezed her hand.

Neither Harry nor Ron noticed that they were holding hands, but someone else did as they entered the Great Hall.

"It didn't take you long to move on did it?"

"Says her who fucks anyone and everyone."

"We could have worked things out Sapphire."

"Why would I want to? I don't love you Harley and you obviously don't love me. Not if you're willing to fuck Malfoy of all people. Besides I'd hate to think how many diseases you've got," Sapphire said rather nastily.

"And what makes you think she'll treat you any better?" Harley asked pointing at Hermione.

"Because I actually love her and would never hurt her," Hermione said.

"Fine I hope you're happy together," Harley said sarcastically and stormed off.

"People are staring," Sapphire said quietly.

"I'll give them something to stare at."

Hermione grabbed Sapphire and kissed her passionately. More than one person wolf whistled.

When they broke apart Sapphire giggled and noticed that Hermione was blushing.

"Miss Granger! Miss Jacobs!"

They turned and saw Umbridge walking between the tables towards them.

"How dare you!"

"How dare we what?" Sapphire asked.

"How dare you commit such perverse acts in the Great Hall? It is unnatural and disgusting," Umbridge ranted.

"Unnatural and disgusting? How is being in love unnatural and disgusting? Just because no one would ever want to kiss you let alone fuck you. I wouldn't be surprised if there were cobwebs holding your fanny shut!"

The Great Hall was deadly silent. Sapphire knew she would be in trouble but she did not care. No one was going to ruin this for her and Hermione.

"Detention Miss Jacobs. Tonight, my office."

Umbridge left the Great Hall and the four of them went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Baby you should have ignored her."

"I know, she just really pissed me off."

"Well at least I'll have company tonight," Harry said.

"Great. Not exactly what I had planned for the evening to be honest," Sapphire said grumpily.

The day passed a little too quickly for Sapphire's liking. Although it was nice walking to each of her lessons holding hands with Hermione and being able to share soft kisses whenever they felt the urge.

After dinner Sapphire kissed Hermione and made her way to Umbridge's office with Harry. On the way harry explained what was going on in Umbridge's detentions.

"She makes you write lines in your own blood?"

"Yeah. 'I Must Not Tell Lies'. Don't tell Hermione or Ron though."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll want me to go to McGonagall and I don't want Umbridge to know she's getting to me," Harry explained.

"Okay if that's what you want Harry, but if Hermione sees any marks on my hand I won't lie to her."

"Fair enough Sapphire."

They got to Umbridge's office and went inside and Sapphire felt instantly sick. She liked pink, but Umbridge's office looked like the inside of a Marshmallow. Then she saw all the plates with playing kittens on and it got worse.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Jacobs."

"Good evening Professor Umbridge," they chorused.

"Both of you sit down. Now Miss Jacobs I'm sure Mr Potter has explained your punishment. You will write 'I Must Not Be Dirty' with my special quill. Neither of you will talk."

Sapphire gritted her teeth and sat down. She picked up the black quill and wrote the first line. She was ready for the pain and did not make a sound.

For hours Sapphire and Harry sat there slicing their own hands open. Sapphire noticed that though her hand healed each time, albeit not as well as earlier, Hurry's was constantly oozing blood.

It was nearly midnight before Umbridge let them leave. Neither of them spoke all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Not until they were in the Common Room did they say goodnight.

Sapphire climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She opened the door and saw a light coming from behind the closed coverings of her four poster. She drew the side covering back slightly to find Hermione sat on the bed reading a book. Even better than that was that she was naked.

"This is a nice surprise," Sapphire said quietly so she did not disturb the other girls.

Hermione smiled and put her book down. "It would be even nicer if you were in here with me."

Sapphire smiled and quickly took her clothes off and got onto the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed long, slow and lovingly.

"Don't make any plans for Saturday," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

Sapphire smiled and kissed Hermione until they fell asleep.

**A/N – **A short chapter because what happens next deserves a chapter of its own.


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione's Surprise

**A/N – **Contains very strong adult content be warned and enjoy

**Chapter Seven – Hermione's Surprise**

The rest of the week passed quickly as they had been given lots of homework as the teachers were already preparing them for their O.. Harry still spent every night in detention and Ron disappeared every evening but would not tell them why.

Sapphire and Hermione did their homework every evening and then relaxed in the Common Room, sometimes making out in front of the fire, sometimes they just read.

Ginny joined them one night when she was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend Michael Corner.

"What's wrong with you?" Sapphire asked seeing the look on her face.

"I thought you were meeting Michael," Hermione added.

"I was but he went off in a sulk to the Ravenclaw Tower," Ginny explained.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted a blowjob and I said no."

"Well he should grow up," Hermione said.

"Unfortunately it is something that most guys will ask for," Sapphire said.

"I wouldn't mind doing when I feel ready, but I wouldn't know where to start anyway."

"Ginny it isn't hard. Just put it in your mouth, suck it gently and move your mouth up and down it. Just make sure that he licks you, so you get some pleasure too."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said and went up to her dorm room.

"And exactly how do you know how to give blowjobs Miss Granger?"

"From those trashy novels I read," Hermione replied blushing.

Sapphire raised her eyebrows at this and watched as Hermione blushed even more.

"Okay I tried it once on Viktor, just to see what it was like, but I made the mistake of not making him lick me. It was quite fun though," she giggled.

"I never would have imagined you doing anything like that. I mean from what I've been told you were quite prim and proper before you met me."

"Let me guess Ron told you that? Well he's wrong there; he's a very stereotypical person. He seems to think that because I like reading and learning that I don't have another side to me. I discovered when I was about thirteen that I have a high sex drive; just because I wasn't humping the leg of every guy around he thinks I was a prissy girl. The truth is learning can teach you lots, especially when you figure out all the things you can Transfigure when you want to. Plus there are a few Charms to make things vibrate."

Sapphire smiled. "I know I've done the same little bit of spellwork myself. Silencing Charms around the bed are useful too."

"Oh I know, Pavarti and Lavender aren't that bright though and they both made the mistake of looking to see if anyone was awake before they sorted themselves out."

Sapphire laughed at this and then looked at Hermione seriously. "Did you ever sleep with him?" she asked.

"No. I was tempted, but I decided to wait. I didn't love him and want to lose my virginity to someone I love."

"I wish I had been that smart. I lost my virginity two years ago to Harley."

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" Hermione asked.

"Yep last year at Beauxbatons. This guy was in his last year and had been after me for a while. He was good looking so I thought, 'why not?'"

"What was it like?"

"It was fun, but he was a bit inexperienced, but I don't regret it," Sapphire replied.

Hermione smiled shyly at her.

"What?"

"There is one guy I would have given my virginity to without a second thought."

"Why?"

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I don't blame you, he is really cute and I bet all the Quidditch has put muscle in all the right places."

"We're naughty," Hermione giggled.

Each night when they went to bed they slept together naked but all they did was kiss and cuddle. It was very frustrating for Sapphire, but she also loved the closeness and intimacy, something she had not felt properly before. Only one of her past lovers and liked cuddling.

On the Friday evening they both went down to the Quidditch Stadium with Ginny to watch Ron become the new Gryffindor Keeper. Harry was not there as he was in detention with Umbridge again. They had a small party for him back in the Common Room, the food and drink being supplied by the twins. Ginny disappeared for an hour and when she reappeared she had a smug smile on her face.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Sapphire asked.

"I've just been to see Michael and used Hermione's advice," she replied.

"How did it go?"

"He seemed to enjoy it and cum quick enough. He even licked me without complaint, but needs a bit of practice."

"Well make sure he gets plenty of it," Hermione said.

"Believe me I will."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been training her."

"I've done no such thing," Hermione said but failed to hide the smirk.

"Uh huh. You're a lousy liar you know," Sapphire said.

"Well when I was staying at the Burrow before the Quidditch World Cup Ginny caught me masturbating. We were sharing a room and I was a little careless. Anyway she asked me for a few techniques and it was a little hard to explain so I demonstrated. She practiced a lot from what she told me."

"Wow, didn't think she had it in her."

"It took a lot of self control when I was showing her not to pounce on her. You may have noticed that your cousin is a hottie," Hermione said.

"Oh I noticed."

The following morning at breakfast Ron and Harry decided that they would get some extra time in before the team's Quidditch practice.

"You two are being really irresponsible. Neither of you have done any of your homework this week. You should use these couple of hours to make a start on it," Hermione lectured them.

Of course it fell on deaf ears and after breakfast the two of them made their way down to the Quidditch pitch with their brooms over their shoulders.

"You do know you were wasting your breath don't you?" Sapphire said.

"Of course, but at least I tried. Now Miss Jacobs we have somewhere to be."

"Oh and where's that?"

"You'll see when we get there," Hermione said standing up and holding her hand out.

Sapphire took Hermione's hand and allowed her to lead her up the Grand Staircase. They came to the seventh floor and followed a corridor to a tapestry of a man being battered by trolls in tutus. Hermione let go of Sapphire's hand and paced back and forth three times and to Sapphire's shock a door appeared on the bare wall.

"This is the Room of Requirement. It's a room that changes itself to whatever the user wants the most," Hermione said and opened the door.

Sapphire followed Hermione into the room and smiled at what her girlfriend had created. It looked like the most lavish and expensive hotel room, complete with king sized four poster bed.

"It's beautiful Hermione."

"I thought that this would be good for our first time together. At least we have some privacy."

Sapphire closed and locked the door and pulled Hermione closer. "It's perfect baby."

The kissed slowly and softly to begin with, getting more and more passionate. Hermione pulled away gasping for air and backed up towards the bed. She smiled sexily and pulled off her summer dress and kicked off her shoes. She then took off her bra and pushed her thong down her long legs.

Sapphire stood staring at Hermione's body. She had seen her girlfriend naked plenty of times, but it never failed to amaze her how beautiful and sexy she was.

Hermione sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Let me see your body baby."

Sapphire unzipped and pulled off her knee high boots. Then she unzipped her black leather mini-skirt and let it fall to the floor and pulled off her white tank top. She then unclipped her bra and pushed her thong down.

Hermione climbed onto the bed properly and lay on her back in the middle. She held her arms out and Sapphire climbed onto the bed with her. They lay in each other's arms, kissing and caressing each other's bodies. Sapphire slowly ran her hand down to Hermione's hip, and then slipped in between her thighs and rubbed her gently, making her moan.

Sapphire stopped and kissed her way slowly down to Hermione's boobs and started sucking gently on her nipples. Hermione moaned and held Sapphire's head as she licked, sucked and nibbled on Hermione's nipples, making her moan louder and louder.

"Baby that feels so good."

"It gets even better baby."

Sapphire slowly kissed her way down Hermione's belly and settled between her legs. She then took a long slow lick of Hermione's pussy, making her moan loud. Sapphire licker Hermione's clit quickly, flicking her tongue over the little nub, making her moan louder and louder, her juices flowing over Sapphire's tongue. Sapphire then sucked on Hermione's clit and made her girlfriends scream in orgasm.

Hermione kissed Sapphire passionately when she lay down beside her, tasting herself on Sapphire's lips.

"You are amazing at that." Hermione said.

Sapphire giggled. "Well I love licking a yummy pussy like yours."

Hermione smiled and pushed Sapphire onto her back and straddled her waist. "Now it's my turn."

Hermione lowered her head and started sucking on Sapphire's nipples very gently, making Sapphire moan despite her inexperience.

"Suck them harder baby, don't be nervous."

Hermione did as she said and started to feel braver and more confident. She slid down Sapphire's body, trailing kisses all the way and started to lick her pussy. She was tentative; not sure she was doing it right, but was encouraged by Sapphire's moaning.

"Oh baby just like that. You're a natural baby, make me cum."

Hermione smiled and licked Sapphire's clit harder and faster. She slid her hand between Sapphire's legs and gently slipped her middle finger inside her, making her moan louder than before.

"Oh baby that's it, I'm so close."

Hermione licked Sapphire's clit and moved her finger in and out of her faster and faster until she let out a scream, her back arching as she orgasmed.

Hermione crawled back up the bed and Sapphire grabbed and kissed her passionately.

"Was it good?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Baby it was amazing."

They laid kissing and cuddling for a while before Hermione lifted herself up and rested on her elbow.

"Sapphire will you do something for me?"

"Anything baby," Sapphire replied.

Hermione turned and reached into the bedside cabinet and held up an item for Sapphire to see. It was a strap-on dildo.

"Are you sure?" Sapphire asked.

Hermione nodded. "I told you I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I love, that person is you Sapphire."

Sapphire took the strap-on from her and slipped it on and tightened it up. Hermione lay on her back and opened her legs wide. Sapphire knelt between them and gently pushed the head of the dildo against Hermione's pussy.

"Do it baby. I want you to make love to me."

Sapphire gently pushed the dildo inside Hermione. Her girlfriend winced slightly as it moved deeper and pushed up against her virginity.

"Do it baby," she said firmly.

Sapphire pushed into her with a short sharp movement and held Hermione as she cried out losing her virginity. The dildo slid deep inside her and Sapphire stopped so she could get used to it. After a couple of minutes Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

Sapphire smiled back and kissed her softly as she started moving the dildo in and out of Hermione, the nub on the inside rubbing against her own clit. As she thrust deeper and faster inside her girlfriend, they both moaned as they kissed, craving the pleasure they were getting from each other.

"That's it baby, you're so fucking good."

This turned Sapphire on and she pushed harder into Hermione and they both cried out in orgasm. Sapphire collapsed next to Hermione and they fell asleep in each other's arms, both exhausted but very, very happy.

**A/N – **Thanks for the people taking the time to review this. It's proving to be more popular than I thought. Will be starting another fic soon and will be writing both at the same time and I think that will be more popular than this. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
